Incapacié pathologique
by AliceTenebris
Summary: UA. Un Drago instable et paranoïaque, une Hermione psy... "Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas réaliste".


**UA. Un petit OS un peu étrange. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**Disclaimer: JKR est une usurpatrice. C'est moi qui suis a l'origine d'HP. Na.**

**Enjoyy**

.

Kiss

AliceT

••••

"Tout n'est que décor. Les éléments qui composent ma vie ne prennent leur véritable sens qu'au moment où ils disparaissent. Ils sont inutiles autrement, voyez-vous? De plus, ils sont une menace permanente. Un danger constant."

Hermione Granger se répétait cette phrase en boucle depuis plus d'une heure. Dans toute sa -certes courte- carrière de psychologue, elle avait eu à traiter beaucoup de cas _particuliers, _mais jamais un patient n'avait prononcé de mots qui l'avaient perturbé autant que ceux là.

Mr. Malefoy était indéniablement fou; où bien alors, il présentait une absence pathologique de capacité neuronale à comprendre le fait que tout ne tournait pas autour de lui, et que sa famille et ses proches avaient également droit de mener leur vie, sans qu'il ait à se sentir obligé de les menacer où les punir, et que tout le monde ne cherchait pas à conspirer contre lui.

En clair, il était égocentriquement cinglé et paranoïaque.

"Ma fiancée Astoria, par exemple, l'autre jour elle a refusé -je dis bien _refusé_- de se percer la peau avec l'aiguille qui servit à coudre le linceul de la traîtresse Silyssa de Carthage après sa lapidation, sous prétexte que cette façon de faire couler de sang pour me satisfaire était trop _sinistre_ pour elle."

Après réflexion, il était judicieux d'émettre l'hypothèse que cette "absence pathologique" de Drago Malefoy, pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour son entourage.

"J'ai été obligé de la menacer d'un couteau de cuisine".

Voir même fatale.

"Ses cris suppliants ont fini par m'exaspérer. Je lui ai tranché la gorge."

Alors oui, il est facile de se mettre à la place du Docteur Granger, et de comprendre l'étendue de sa _stupéfaction_, de son _incompréhension _et de sa _surprise_, au récit de son nouveau patient, expédié à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, par le Tribunal Anglais, après son jugement pour le meurtre d'Astoria Greengrass.

"Voyez vous, Docteur, il est difficile de comprendre ces gens. Ils s'obstinent à vouloir me contrarier, et c'est en vain qu'ils multiplient les alliances contre moi.

Des alliances hétéroclites, et des choix de complices assez étranges -voir stupides- me direz-vous.

Tenez! La dernière fois, j'ai surpris une ancienne camarade de classe, Pansy Parkinson, qui parlait à la bibliothécaire de Radfoard Street, Mrs Pince. Je me suis approché discrètement, et j'ai écouté leur conversation. Figurez vous, qu'elles complotaient contre moi, à propos d'Hippolyte, de tragédie et de suicide.

Comment ça, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit? Il est évident qu'elles avaient l'intention de me pousser à l'_acte fatal_. Tout le monde sait qu'Hippolyte est mon quatrième prénom!

Que dites-vous? Phèdre? Une tragédie de Racine? N'importe quoi.

Attendez, si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux toujours vous raconter comment ma propre mère, Narcissa Malefoy, a refusé de tondre mon père pendant son sommeil sous prétexte que... Docteur? Que faites-vous? Vous partez? Il me semble que c'est à moi de quitter cette pièce, du pas noble et élégant qui a distingué ma famille au fil des siècles. C'est de l'argent que vous voulez? Ah! Tous les mêmes. Tous les mêmes et y'en a marre. Attirés par le son de mes pièces dans la poche délicatement cousue de mon jean Armani.

Allez, restez encore un peu. Je suis sûr que l'histoire de l'été dernier vous redonnera le sourire. Comment ça vous ne voulez pas savoir? Vous ne voulez pas savoir? Vraiment? Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi j'ai plongé la tête de Harry Potter dans un saut de sable après lui avoir fait mangé ses lunettes et sa cicatrice? Ni pourquoi j'ai élécrocuté le chat de mon concierge?

Je suis fou? Moi?

Ahahah.

A-t-on jamais entendu pareille stupidité.

Vous voulez que je vous dise?

Le problème avec vous, Docteur Granger, c'est que vous n'êtes pas réaliste.


End file.
